Make you feel my love oneshot
by Moe Yoruba
Summary: Retsuko es una pequeña panda roja, linda y tímida, pero temperamental; ésta historia es de cómo Tadano ve a retsuko y a su entorno día a día.


Nota de la autora: escucha "make you feel my love" de Adele, ayudará a tener ambiente :) .

*****

Son difíciles las personas, y por ende mucho más relacionarse entre ellas; el primer vínculo que uno tiene es con su madre, que es intangible pero sabes que siempre estará para ti para reír, llorar, corregir y hasta regañar si uno lo necesita, es un lazo tan fuerte que realmente son casos muy extremos los que no lo mantienen por el resto de su vida. El segundo que formamos son los amigos y compañeros de escuela/trabajo el cual funge básicamente en ser confidentes, estar tanto en las buenas , y si son buenos amigos, en las malas; mi madre me dijo una vez que cada amigo es como un libro, no es que no quieran o puedan ayudarte, si no que no le puedes al libro de matemáticas que te explique historia, y por esa razón no tiene sentido que nos enojamos si un día algún amigo no nos tiende la mano; la amistad es un lazo importante, pero un tanto más frágil que el que tienes con tu familia, si bien es cierto que tus amigos son llamados "segunda familia" por algo, dependerá mucho de ambas partes para que no se fracture por un malentendido o por ya no ir a la misma escuela juntos y pasar tiempo como lo hacían antes .

Por último están las relaciones románticas y en automático, al menos para mí, las más difíciles de entender.

He tenido muchas parejas hasta ahora de todos los tipos y sabores, pero al parecer nunca terminaré de aprender esa variante; me gustaría que todo fuera tan fácil como con la tecnología, si bien no es menospreciarla en el sentido de desarrollarla, la parte lógica hace que se arraigue a las decisiones con una "mente fría ", sin sentimientos de por medio ni personas dañadas con las consecuencias, todo es una simple desicion.

Cuando la conocí en la escuela de manejo me acerqué a ella por mera curiosidad, me parecía interesante y graciosa la forma en la que ella venía con una expresión diferente cada vez que asistía a clases, no sabía que íbamos a ser tan buenos amigos y después podría darse una pareja; me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, mandarnos mensajes de texto y que me dijera holgazán.

Recuerdo con mucho cariño cuando dejé de asistir al curso de manejo por cuestiones de tiempo y que simplemente vi que no era bueno en ello, cuando vi pasar a ret-chan por la calle e instintivamente bajé del auto a buscarla, ella estaba molesta por no despedirme de ella en el curso, éso me hizo feliz.

Cuando le dije quién era ella se notaba algo asustada, no era para menos, pero lo que me sorprendió fue el hecho de que me tratara de la misma manera después de saber todo, me alivió y empecé a dejarla pasar en mi corazón.

Cada vez que salíamos reconocía un rasgo nuevo de ella que me gustaba, el hecho de que fuera tímida y si la provocaba lo suficiente se enojaba y hacía mofletes (pucheros), cuando me escuchaba aún sin entender mucho del mundo de la tecnología y cuando hablábamos de nuestros sueño y metas a futuro.

-quiero que estemos por siempre juntos- le dije una noche mirando las luces de la ciudad.

-si, éso sería perfecto- dijo ella con un rubor en sus mejillas y acercándose a mí para abrazarla.

Nuestro punto de quiebre no fué cuando en una revista se chismes publicaron nuestra relación por unas fotos de un paparazzi, pero fue el inicio de; le dije que no era nada de qué preocuparse y que siguiéramos juntos como si no pasara nada, ya pasaría el rumor, pero la notaba un poco afectada y algo distante por la situación.

-De todas maneras el matrimonio es absurdo- dije tranquilamente mientras tecleaba en mi computadora sin voltear a verla, creo que si hubiera volteado y hecho contacto visual con ella lo hubiera sabido todo

\- Qué quieres decir, no te gustaría casarte?- dijo ella algo dubitativa en el tono de voz

-No, el matrimonio no es más que una mera ilusión, además de todo no necesitamos éso tu y yo, el matrimonio no asegura que dos personas se amen para siempre, además, una enserio cuando te dije que quiero estar para siempre contigo, por qué casarnos?- seguir intentando convencerla con mi punto

-... Tienes razón- sonrió mientras decía aquellas palabras y me convencí de ello.

Los días continuaron normalmente, con la variante que retsy estaba faltando al trabajo en lo que se calmaban las calumnias, yo iba a conferencias a presentar a ENI-O mientras ella me esperaba en el auto.

-Deberías faltar unos días más- le comenté cuando me dijo que quería regresar al trabajo- si vas ahora solo hablarán a tus espaldas, es más, y si renuncias?!, podrías hacer por fin lo que quieras y me dijiste que odiaba ése trabajo - comenté animadamente

\- Qué? No me gusta, pero tengo responsabilidades- respondió

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso, las responsabilidades son una excusa que la gente tiene o busca para no cumplir sus sueños, y más en un país como éste continué diciendo.

Ella sólo sonrió y no dijo nada, pero era como un vaso, que de gota en gota se iría llenando hasta derramarse.

El día siguiente fué cuando todo terminó; de una manera bastante peculiar sus mejores amigas y su... amigo (?) Me abordaron e ingresaron al auto, para al final ella subirse y conducir.

-Tadano-kun puedes quitar el piloto automático?- dijo ella sonriendo amablemente

Nuestro destino fue un karaoke cerca del centro.

-Tienes algo que decirme Retsy? No era necesario que me trajera aquí, si eres tú siempre te escucharé- dije mientras ingresabamos al cuartl asignado

-No, tiene que ser aquí o no lo podré decir- decía mientras lentamente doblaba su suéter y tomábamos asiento, sus amigos nos habían dado espacio y decidieron quedarse abajo.

Justo en ése momento fué cuando sacó todo, que no tenía algo que quisiera hacer a parte del trabajo, pero que su sueño era casarse conmigo.

Intente persuadirla con que nosotros no necesitábamos éso pero ella insistió, era realmente algo que quería. Al darse cuenta que yo no era la persona que podía cumplir su sueño me sonrió con lágrimas mientras me decía que me apoyaría desde ahora, pero que si seguíamos juntos no sería ella misma a futuro.

Dolió, más de lo que creía, pero debía aceptar su decisión y respetarla; salí de la habitación y de inmediato sus amigas corrieron a verla, me deja tranquilo saber que tiene amigos tan buenos.

Retsy y yo nos llevábamos muy bien, y ambos nos queríamos, pero no coincidíamos en visiones a futuro y aspectos importantes para una pareja. Acepto que son darme cuenta, la presione a tal grado de no sentirse ella misma conmigo, sólo espero que ella sea feliz y pueda cumplir su sueño con alguien que tenga éso en común.

*****

Holiiiii, hice un pequeño one short de ésta hermosa pero corta relación ;n; , me gustó mucho cómo la desarrollaron e incluso su conclusión, no todo es siempre un final feliz, whatever, espero lo hayan disfrutado :)


End file.
